


The Tattoo

by CumberCurlyGirl



Series: My 221Bs.   221 words, last word starts with B.  Each of these ficlets stand alone. [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Alternate Universe, America, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Pining, Secret Admiration, Surfing, Tattoos, inspired by the fabulous Gimme Shelter, prompt: Jellyfish & Surfboard, sexy daydreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumberCurlyGirl/pseuds/CumberCurlyGirl
Summary: John watches Scotty Holmes wax his surfboard.





	The Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gimme Shelter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578941) by [SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John/pseuds/SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John). 



> I'm combining two of the Summer 2019 221B Challenge prompts, "Jellyfish" and "Surfboard," to pay homage to my favorite fic Gimme Shelter.

The California sun shone hot and bright, making the sand seem to shimmer. John sat on his towel, pretending to watch the waves, while behind his sunglasses, his eyes were on Scotty Holmes, who was waxing his surfboard some thirty feet away.

The surfing phenom was on his knees, facing the water. John wasn’t sure the prick even knew he was there. Wearing only his boardshorts, Scotty’s tanned skin glistened with sweat as he worked. His dark curly head bobbed as he rubbed wax onto the board, and the jellyfish tattoo that covered his back seemed alive, undulating as the muscles beneath it flexed.

John watched the tattoo with fascination. Starting from Scotty’s shoulder, it flowed over his strong, smooth back like a stinging caress. He found himself wanting to kiss it, to taste the salty heat of Scotty’s skin as his hands cupped that perfect ass. He suddenly wanted to know the why behind the strange inking. Although they’d barely met, Scotty didn’t strike him as someone who would get such a bold tattoo on a whim.

He imagined covering Scotty with his body as he lay on his stomach in the sand, the firm curve of his buttocks pressed against his cock. Imagined Scotty whispering the story of the jellyfish while John’s tongue traced its tentacles across his **back**.


End file.
